Psychological tests-whereby specific replicable procedures are applied to quantify behavior-are commonly used for the measurement of human behavior by numerous groups, such as in education, business and industry, legal system, hospitals and clinics, and research labs. At least 20,000 tests have been developed since the inception of psychology as a science and over 4,000 are commercially published currently. However, there is no single resource to aid the many who need to select a test for a defined purpose, obtain that test to use, or gain knowledge about test development and evaluation. The best test therefore may not necessarily be used, to the detriment of the individuals being tested and society as a whole. Consequently, the goal of this project is to develop an internet-based resource to facilitate selection of, access to, and education about psychological tests, named the Psychological Test and Assessment Resource (PsyTestAR). The development focus will be on tests for children and adolescents, which number several thousands.By the end of Phase II, three integrated components will constitute PsyTestAR, jointly providing a wide range of essential online resources on tests and assessment: (1) The Psychological Test Selection and Access Resource will enable the user to enter search parameters representing an existing assessment need. The search interface examines the test information data base and returns a list of tests apparently meeting that need. Selecting a test in this list presents detailed information from the data base on that test. The user gains access to all tests appropriate to his/her qualifications either: (a) immediately in downloadable MS Word documents held on the PsyTestAR server containing the test form(s) and related material (e.g., manual) or (b) a web link or e-mail address referral to the company or person who distributes the test when PsyTestAR does not have a distribution agreement. (2) The Test Development and Evaluation Tutorial provides education on psychological test development, evaluation, and selection in an engaging interactive online format best conducive to learning. (3) The Test and Assessment Resources Links provides access to extensive print and internet resources on tests for children and adolescents and psychological assessment in general. The goal of the proposed Phase I project is to test the feasibility of this product development plan, culminating in the testing of the usability and usefulness of prototype of the three resources The intended consumers of PsyTestAR include test users in all areas (e.g., clinicians, researchers, students, teachers) who need information about and access to psychological tests for children and adolescents or want to be educated about tests and assessment generally. [unreadable] [unreadable]